The Prom Date From Hell
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Kae finds out that Azazel replaces Sam's prom date with a demon, so she goes after her. Warning: Spanking


**Happy Birthday a few days late ****itsmecoon. You're the best!**

"Where's Sammy?" Kae asked as she walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her deep brown eyes.

"At the library looking for Rachel," Dean said pumping the action on the rifle he was cleaning.

"Think he's gonna ask her?"

"He said he was. I can't wait to see Sammy all dressed up in a monkey suit, I'm never gonna let him live it down."

"You didn't go to prom?" Kae asked in shock.

"Nope, there were too many fine ladies trying to get their hands on this, so I decided go on a hunting trip with Dad instead," Dean said getting a giggle out of his eleven year old sister.

"I hope she says yes," Kae said sitting down and grabbing the gun that Dean had just handed her so she could help him get them cleaned and ready to go.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Azazel watched his daughter as she taunted and tortured a soul. It was time to check in with the Winchesters. He didn't have any intentions of taking them away from their father this time; he just wanted to see how they progressed. He knew John was training them day and night, so he wanted to be stealthy with this little maneuver.

"What's the plan," Meg asked knowing that look.

"Kae's detection is getting better and so are her interpretations of dreams, so let's test that. Sammy wants to go to prom, I'm thinking about having Phoebe take over his intended prom date."

"There's no way a demon can get into the Winchester house."

"I don't plan on it. Sammy tends to keep his friends away from the house anyway and with Phoebe in charge if he invites her over or wants to bring Kae along with them, Phoebe will give him some excuse so she doesn't have to get near her. Sammy is so focused on his normal life there's no way he's going to realize that the girl is a demon. Where John always does a quick check and Kaelyn, well you know."

"You know if they find out Phoebe will be exorcised."

"And that matters to me why?"

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam walked into the library feeling nervous. He really wanted to go to prom and really wanted to go with Rachel Nave, but he wasn't sure if she would say yes. They had gone out a couple of times but that was always with a group of people so he never really had to ask her because it was a group thing. This was prom, one of the most traditional and iconic high school events. There was no way he was going to miss it. This was the cherry on top of his normal life so far in this community. There hadn't been any demons, he'd only been pulled for two hunting trip, his Dad had even left him alone when he took both Dean and Kae with him on his last hunting trip. Sure the second the school year was over they were moving again, but for now he was going to enjoy his normal life.

He found Rachel sitting with her friends giggling about something. He hated that girls always seemed to run in packs. Why couldn't she be sitting there alone so he could get up the courage, walk over and just ask her to go? Instead he had to get her away from her friends and take the plunge knowing a group of people would know if she said no. How embarrassing was that? Sam took a breath and walked over to the table,

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," Rachel/Phoebe said to her friend as she got up.

Sam led her away from her gaggle of friends. His palms started to sweat and he was having trouble breathing. What if she said no? He used the techniques his dad had taught him to calm down. After was seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, he asked,

"I was wondering if anyone asked you to prom yet."

"No," Rachel/Phoebe said. The demon decided that she wasn't going to make this easy on Sam.

"Is there someone you want to ask you?"

"Maybe."

Sam took another breath and said,

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Sure," Rachel/Phoebe said.

"Awesome," Sam said giving her a huge smile.

"I'll call and tell you the color of my dress later this week," Rachel/Phoebe said flashing him a smile before she walked back over to the table. Giggling erupted the second she sat down.

Sam was walking on air as he came out of the library. He couldn't believe she said yes.

Sam sighed when he saw the truck sitting in the driveway. He wondered if his father was going to give him the money for the tux. He knew they were short right now and his father wouldn't understand the importance of prom, but he had to ask. He smiled when Kae came running out of the front door. Dean must have told her that he was asking Rachel to prom.

"What'd she say?" Kae asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"None of your business," Sam teased.

"Sammy," Kae whined.

"She said yes."

"Awesome, so we get to go and get you a tux. I hope she picks a pink dress you'd look so cute in a pink bowtie," Kae teased getting tickled by her older brother.

"Dean'll never let me live it down," Sam said.

"Hey you two, get in here. We have to leave in thirty minutes," John called out the door.

"At least we aren't grounded," Kae said at Sammy's sigh. She knew he hated when their Dad went over not only standing orders, but always added a few here or there before he left.

John sat his three children on the couch.

"Dean, I need you on this one, so Sammy you're in charge."

"Can I go?" Kae asked.

"No, you have school and you didn't listen during our last hunt."

"I listened, just not good enough for your liking," Kae argued.

"Kaelyn, enough," John said.

Kae hated that enough. When he said it that way, if she said another word about it she would get a swat. So she hung her head in defeat.

John went over standing orders and told Sam,

"I know prom is next week so I left you some money for a tux and the night. Sorry I don't have enough for you to rent a limo, but Dean's letting you keep the car."

"Really," Sam said smiling brightly at his older brother and Dean gave him a smile back.

"Yes and Kaelyn, I'm trusting you to stay in the house while Sammy goes to prom."

"I will don't worry," Kae said smiling brightly.

"And I'm trusting you to take a ton of embarrassing pictures. Did she pick the color of the dress yet? I'm betting the chick goes pink on your ass," Dean teased.

"Dean, lay off," John growled. "Kaelyn, no horror movies and I want you in bed on time. Sammy, you're home by midnight. We might be back by then, but I'm not sure. Just be safe and have a good time."

"But I want to wait…" Kae started.

"No arguments. If I find out you stay up past your bedtime, you get an early one for the next month. Got it?" John growled.

"Yes sir," Kae pouted.

John gave her a smile.

"Alright, stay out of trouble and we'll be back in two weeks."

Dean jumped up and grabbed Kae pulling her into a hug.

"Don't give Sammy any problems."

"I won't," Kae promised.

"Good."

John hugged both of his younger children and added,

"Call if you have any dreams. Azazel's been pretty quiet."

"Yes sir."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Well, it's not pink," Kae said when Sam walked out of the dressing room wearing a black tux with a peach bowtie.

Sam flashed her a smile and asked,

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you look hot."

"My baby sister telling me I look hot is too weird," Sam teased.

"How about, you look awesome?"

Sam just smiled in return.

Kae was quiet while Sam paid for the rental and signed the agreement saying when he would bring it back. The second they were outside Sam looked over at his sister and asked,

"What's up?"

"The clerk was a strong projector and I didn't like what he was thinking."

Sam stopped and got down to her level and asked,

"What?"

"That our parents must be deadbeats making you take your little sister to get your tux for prom. He was thinking some real bad things about our moms. Do you know how hard it is not to say something?"

Sam pulled her into a hug and said knowing he would get a smile,

"I don't think I'm going to like that ability."

Kae didn't disappoint by smiling brightly before asking,

"Can I go with you tonight and take tons of pictures?"

"There's no way I can bring you back home and get there in time," Sam said knowing she was going to start arguing.

"I could just steal a car."

"Yeah and Dad'll blister both of our asses. I promise I'll take enough pictures ok?"

"Fine," Kae said slamming the door of the Impala.

"Dean will kick your ass if he finds out you hurt his baby," Sam said when he got into the car hoping to knock her out the mood he knew he put her in.

"Don't care," Kae pouted.

"Look Kae, I know you want to go with me Saturday night, but Dad wants you at home and you know I won't let you steal a car ever. So don't pout."

"Alright, but I want pizza tonight," Kae said giving him a smile.

"No problem," Sam said returning her smile.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"And," Azazel asked.

"He doesn't expect a thing. He asked if Kae could come take pictures, but I told him there wouldn't be enough time to take her back home," Phoebe said.

"All I need to do is send the dream tonight and see if she figures it out."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae woke with a start. There was no way Sammy would believe this dream, well he might but his want of a normal life would certainly overrule anything she had to say about Azazel using his prom date as a way to get his hands on him.

"You ok?" Sam asked standing in her doorway seconds later.

"Just a bad dream," Kae said.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No, it's nothing and if it is I'll have it again."

"Do you want to sleep in Dean's bed?"

Kae didn't answer she just got up and followed her brother into his bedroom.

The next morning she really didn't feel like going to school, she had to figure out how to keep Sammy safe and still let him go to the dance. She debated about playing sick, but figured Sammy would stay home with her so she wouldn't be able to do any research.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asked. He was worried about how quiet she was this morning.

"Just a little headache."

"Do you feel good enough to go to school?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to miss the day before prom," Kae said.

"I don't mind, if you really don't feel good."

"No, I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure," Sam said giving her a smile.

"I'm sure. I'm taking the bus home today right?"

"If you don't mind, I want to pick up Rachel's corsage."

"I don't mind. I'll even start dinner," Kae said smiling.

"What do you want?"

"To stay up until you get home from prom so I can hear all about it."

"How about I wake you up and tell you what I want to?"

"Ok."

Kae ran away from the school the second she was dropped off and took the first car that she knew she could drive back to the Mona Lisa Suites where they were staying in this town. She dropped the car off two blocks from the house and ran the rest of the way. Once inside she grabbed every book she could about exorcisms and started researching hard.

Three hours later her phone rang, she swore when she looked at the caller id but knew better than not to answer it.

"Hi Dean."

"You better have a hell of a reason why you're not in school and Sammy didn't call Dad."

"The school called you?" Kae asked in shock.

"No, they called Dad but luckily for you he was busy and I knew the number. Now you have ten seconds to tell me what's up or I'll tell Dad that you're not in school."

"I had a dream about Azazel taking over Sammy's prom date. It's the first dream so I don't know if it's real or not. I decided to come home and research exorcisms."

"Why?"

"I don't want to ruin Sammy's night and if I…"

"Kaelyn Winchester, don't even think of going after a demon on your own."

"Dean, I don't know if it's a demon or not. I'm going to stuff some exorcisms in Sammy's coat and tell him about the dream, just in case," Kae said hating that she was lying to Dean right now and loving that he wasn't there because if he was he would know she was lying her ass off.

"Do you promise not to go after a demon by yourself?"

"I promise," Kae said thinking that Sammy would be there so she wouldn't be on her own.

"Kaelyn, I promise if you go after a demon on your own you're going to be one very sorry little girl."

"I'm not stupid Dean," Kae said hoping that she sounded offended.

"Alright, be good and I'll keep your day off to myself."

"Thanks Dean."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too."

Kae sighed putting the phone down and felt extremely bad that she just lied to Dean.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae watched as Sammy got ready for prom, worried the entire time.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Did you get in trouble at school yesterday?" Sam asked hoping that's what was bothering her.

"No, just thinking about my dream."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No, it wasn't a normal Azazel dream so I want to see if it's true before you guys start worrying," Kae said with a shrug.

"Ok, but if you have it again, I want you to tell me about it ok?"

"Deal."

Sam gave her a hug before walking out the door.

Kae decided to wait fifteen minutes before she followed him. She had it all planned out. She would follow him all night and the second Rachel was alone she would perform the exorcism. That way Sammy could enjoy the night and never know that his prom date was a demon.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean was happy they were heading home because he was really worried about his sister and brother. He debated all day about telling his father about Kae's suspicion but like Kae he wanted his brother to enjoy prom and if his Dad even thought the girl was a demon he wouldn't let Sammy go to prom.

They pulled into the driveway right before Kae's bedtime. John was surprised when she didn't run out the door to greet them.

"She didn't," Dean growled jumping out of the truck.

John followed his son into the house and asked,

"What's going on and why don't I know about it?"

"Kae, skipped school yesterday because she had a nightmare about Sammy's prom date being one of Azazel's demons. She said she was going to put some exorcisms into Sammy's coat and tell him her suspicions."

"And I'm just learning about this now, why?"

"Because I didn't want her to get in trouble for skipping school and she promised that she wasn't going to go after the demon on her own."

"Let's go."

John swore he was going to spank his little girl within an inch of her life. What in the hell was she thinking going after a demon on her own?

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae was bored. She had been sitting in the ladies room at the prom for over four hours. Didn't demons have to go to the bathroom? She was sure that the demon would check her make-up or something, but no. She had to get back home and in bed before Sammy or she would be in a world of hurt. Finally, she decided to wait near the car. She barely made it to the car when someone grabbed her arm. She screamed thinking it was Azazel, but realized someone a lot worse had just grabbed her.

"Hi Dean, where's Dad."

"Exorcising a demon that you promised you wouldn't go after."

"Sorry Dean."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when Dad gets ahold of you."

"Are you going to spank me too?"

"Oh yeah, Dad already told me your ass was mine three days from now."

"But Dean…"

"No, this was probably the most stupid and dangerous thing you've ever done in your life."

John strode towards her and Kae actually hid behind Dean. She had never seen him so angry in her life. John grabbed her and landed two swats that lifted Kae off her feet.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when you taste the paddle for the first time," John said.

"Um Dad…"

"Dean, I don't want to hear it. Sammy's date was a demon and your sister could have died or been kidnapped again. Kaelyn, get your ass in the truck."

The second they were alone Dean decided to venture,

"Does Sammy know the truth?"

"No and I hope he never finds out."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That your sister decided to hunt an angry spirit on her own."

Kae watched her Dad walk towards the truck. She didn't want him to get in and she didn't want to go home. This was going to be so bad, so bad she could even imagine how bad her butt was going to hurt and she'd had some really hard spankings in her life.

Kae saw the apartments too soon in her opinion. Kae walked in and heard something that made her realize that this was worse than she thought it was going to be.

"Put her ass in the corner. I have to run before I deal with this."

The second her Dad was out the door Kae turned to her brother with tears in her eyes and asked,

"Why does Dad have to run?"

"He's too angry to deal with you. You know he won't spank us when he's angry."

"Dean, I really am sorry. I was just worried about Sammy."

"I don't give a shit, Kaelyn. Azazel is after the both of you and your leaving the house makes it easy for the son of a bitch to get his hands on you."

"I know but, I had a…" Kae really didn't want to make things worse but had to get the gun out of her bag some time before her Dad got back.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, I grabbed a gun and loaded it with salt," Kae admitted.

"Get it out of your bag and put it on the table."

"Dean, Dad will kill me for touching the arsenal without you."

"Dad is going to know everything you did wrong tonight."

Kae shook her head yes and decided to ask one more question before heading into the corner.

"What are we telling Sammy?"

"That you went hunting on your own tonight. It's the truth."

"Do you think Sammy is going to spank me too?"

"It was his watch, so you know Dad will let him."

"If Sammy spanks me, can you give me a break?"

"No! You lied your ass off. That pisses me off and you know it. Now this conversation is over and you need to get your ass in the corner right now," Dean said angrily.

"Yes sir."

Kae hated the corner but she didn't want to leave it this time. She hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was, but knew it was wishful thinking. She started crying when the front door opened.

"What the hell?" Sam said seeing his sister

"Oh your little sister decided to go hunting tonight on her own because of some dream…"

"You fucking lied to me," Sam said walking over and landing five hard swats.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kae yelled between tears.

"Where's Dad?"

"Running."

"Oh shit, what did she go after?"

"An angry spirit. We were going after it tonight and the brat was there."

John walked in a few minutes later covered in sweat. Seeing his son he asked,

"How was the prom?"

"Awesome."

"You're home early."

"Rachel was tired and asked to go home. We're going out again in a couple of days."

"Sounds like fun. Dean, why don't you take your brother and get some pie?"

"Wanna change first?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying to get out of this thing," Sam said smiling.

John watched as his boys walked out of the room. He noticed the gun sitting on the coffee table and sighed. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the paddle and brush.

"Get your ass over here," John said the minute the boys walked out the front door.

Kae reluctantly walked over there. She hated the anger and disappointment in her father's eyes.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" John asked angrily.

"That I could do it. I researched every exorcism I could find."

"When? I know Sammy wouldn't let."

"I skipped school yesterday," Kae whispered.

"What?" John asked angrily.

"I skipped school yesterday," Kae said a little louder.

John was quiet for a few minutes focusing on his breathing before asking,

"Why is there a gun on the table?"

"I took it with me for safety. I had holy water too."

John sighed and decided to say,

"At least you thought about your safety, but I have to ask. Are you allowed to touch the arsenal?"

"No sir," Kae whispered looking down.

"Kaelyn, head up," John snapped making Kae's head was up instantly. "What did you do wrong and why are you getting a spanking?"

"I skipped school, stole a car, researched demons, got a gun out of the arsenal, loaded the gun with salt, snuck out of the house, and went after a demon on my own."

"Pretty big list."

"Yes sir."

"You're getting seven with the paddle and four with the brush."

Kae wanted to argue, but decided not to. She knew she deserved this spanking, even though she didn't want it.

"Let's go Kaelyn," John said.

Kae took off her jeans because there was no way in hell she would want them back on once her father was finished with her.

John started in hard and heavy. His little girl was never going to do something this dangerous again and if she did the spanking would be ten times worse. His heavy hand fell over and over making sure that every inch of her butt was going to turn a bright shiny red before he attacked it with the paddle. He watched as her butt turned redder and redder. Kae was crying hard and begging him to stop. He wanted to so bad, but couldn't until he was sure she wouldn't do this again, finally the time had come to use the paddle, first he focused on her sit spots landing twelve and dropped three swats on each thigh.

"Daddy…I…just…wanted…to…keep…Sammy…safe."

"I would've kept Sammy safe if you would've called me," John said.

"You…wouldn't…have…let…him…go."

John was quiet, because he knew that was true and his son would've never forgiven him.

"Time for the paddle," John said calmly.

"NO…PLEASE!" Kae cried and cried even harder with the first swat.

She couldn't believe how much more the paddle hurt than the brush. It was so much heavier and harder. She didn't think she would ever sit again. Only three went on top before her Dad tipped her forward landing the last four on her sit spots. Finally he put the paddle down and grabbed the brush landing the promised four. Kae was so happy when he pulled her into his strong arms. She knew she was forgiven. The only thing she liked about getting a spanking was she knew her Dad forgave her the second he was finished. Soon as she was finished crying her Dad delivered her more bad news,

"You're grounded for two months and you're in your room for three days. On your last day Dean is going to get his turn."

"Daddy, are you going to let Sammy spank me too," Kae asked with tears in her eyes.

"His watch."

"Three spankings?"

"Baby, what you did was beyond dangerous."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

John hugged her tighter before saying,

"It's way past your bedtime."

"Can I wait for Dean and Sammy to get back?"

"Go get ready for bed," John said without answering her question. He knew his sons would be back any second.

Dean and Sam walked in a few minutes later.

"How's Kae?" Dean asked.

"Her ass hurts like hell," John said honestly.

"You used the paddle?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yep, what she did was extremely dangerous and more than I'm willing to put up with."

Sam shook his head yes, but felt sorry for his baby sister. The paddle hurt like hell.

"Can I go talk to her?" Sam asked.

"Yep, I'm thinking she could use some brotherly advice."

Kae smiled when both of her brothers walked into her room.

"Oh I wouldn't smile we're not happy with you one bit," Dean said.

"But, I'm sorry and I won't do it again," Kae tried.

"I bet not after the spanking Dad just gave you and the ones we're giving you," Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, don't spank me too."

"So you're begging me and not Dean."

"I kind of lied to Dean and when I lie to Dean he spanks me," Kae said.

"You lied to me too."

"Not really, I told you I had a bad dream."

"But you didn't tell me that you were going to go after an angry spirit."

"Because you wouldn't let me."

"Damn right," Sam said.

"Are you going to be mad at me until you spank me?" Kae asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm…" Sam didn't want to say it because she would really start crying hard.

"You're disappointed?" Kae asked tears falling.

"I'm sorry to say I am," Sam said picking her up.

"Dean?" Kae asked.

"Me too kiddo. You lied and you could've died."

"But I'm really sorry," Kae sobbed.

"We know, but Kae, you have to think about how we would feel if something happened to you," Dean said.

"You mean everything to us," Sam said hugging her tight.

"That's why we won't let you get away with this any more than Dad did," Dean said taking his sister out of Sam's arms.

"Time for your sister to get into bed," John said smiling at his family.

"Ok," Kae said getting off Dean's lap carefully so she wouldn't hurt her but.

"I love you kiddo," Dean said.

"Love you too," Kae said hugging him hard. She walked over to Sammy and gave him a hug and said,

"Love ya Sammy."

"Love you too."

John tucked her in and dropped a kiss on her head before saying,

"Please keep yourself out of danger. We all love you too much to lose you."

"Ok Daddy, I will."

"Now get to sleep. It's way past your bedtime," John said nodding at his sons.

The three men left the room, Dean turning off the light.

Azazel watched the tender moment and said,

"She's getting stronger."

"So is their bond."

"It's fine for now, we have time. Plus my money is still on Sammy."

"Good because Kae's a pain in the ass. Do I get to kill her?"

"The minute she isn't useful she's all yours. I promise"


End file.
